My Dream is You
by Flawn
Summary: 2 tahun setelah pertunjukan Swan Lake Sora dan Leon, Ken merasa sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya. Apa yang mengganggu Ken? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sora?  My First Fanfic so... Just Read it


2 tahun setelah penampilan Sora dan Leon dalam Swan Lake, Sora sudah benar-benar bersinar sebagai bintang Kaleido Star. Setiap kali aku melihatnya dari belakang panggung, Sora yang berada di atas panggung seperti burung yang terus terbang ke atas sementara aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari bawah. Meskipun aku ingin mengejarnya, aku tidak bisa terbang menggapainya. Seberapapun aku berusaha, aku, tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Ken!" Teriakan Mia membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku membalikan badanku, perempuan berkuncir dua itu berlari kecil mendekatiku.

"Show kali ini juga sukses besar ya!" Katanya dengan senyuman. "Sora memang hebat," Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya…" Kataku sambil melihat tirai panggung yang mulai ditutup.

Sorak-sorai penonton memenuhi panggung Kaleido ini. Panggung yang sejak dulu menjadi impianku.

"Ah, Sora," Panggilku pada perempuan berambut merah yang baru keluar dari panggung itu.

"Ken," Sora melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Penampilan yang hebat," Pujiku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, Ken," Sora membalas senyumanku. "Ah, Leon!"

Pandangan Sora beralih pada laki-laki berambut perak panjang yang kebetulan berjalan melawati kami, ia langsung berlari mendekati Leon, patnernya dalam show kali ini.

Sejak ada Leon, tugasku sebagai mentor latihan untuk Sora digantikan olehnya. Benar, Leon jauh lebih tahu tentang panggung dibanding aku, dia tahu apa yang terbaik bagi Sora agar dia terus melangkah dan terbang lebih jauh. Dibanding saat bersamaku, Sora yang sekarang, benar-benar sudah menggapai impiannya yang susah payah dia raih. Dia sudah keluar dari jangkauanku yang sekarang.

"Ken, kau baik-baik saja?" Anna perempuan berambut ungu pendek itu menatapku dengan seksama.

"Eh, i…iya… aku senang kalau Sora bisa berkembang lebih jauh dengan Leon," Jawabku canggung.

Anna mengalihkan pandangan pada Sora dan Leon yang sedang bercakap di belakangnya.

"Bukan soal itu," Kata Anna lagi.

"Eh, Lalu apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Wajahmu nampak pucat, kau sakit?" Anna menyentuh dahiku, berusaha mengukur suhu tubuhku dengan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak sakit," Jawabku dengan sedikit malu.

"Hm… baiklah kalau begitu," Anna melepaskan tangannya. "Ah Ken, setelah ini kita akan mengadakan pesta dengan yang lain untuk merayakan kesuksesan Show kali ini, kau datang kan?" Tanya Anna dengan bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja!" Jawabku dengan penuh semangat juga.

"Ok, aku ganti baju dulu."

Anna berlari menuju ruang ganti sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Anna tidak salah, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini terkadang dadaku rasanya sakit. Sebenarnya sejak kecil jantungku lemah, dan karena itu jugalah impianku untuk bisa berdiri di panggung Kaleido Star harus kuputus. Dulu aku menghabiskan waktu yang berat untuk menyerah pada panggung Keleido. Tapi semenjak bertemu Sora, aku bertemu kembali dengan mimpiku, Sora adalah mimpiku.

Tapi kenapa, akhir-akhir ini yang aku rasakan tidak seperti dulu, kenapa aku tidak bahagia melihat Sora yang berhasil, seharusnya jika mimpi Sora tercapai, mimpiku juga tercapai. Aku tidak seharusnya merasa seperti ini.

"Ayo duduk sini Ken," Mia menunjuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Sora, Mei, Mia, Rosseta, Anna, Leon dan yang lainnya duduk mengelilingi meja di lantai. Di atas meja berbagai macam makanan tersedia. Meskipun ini hanya pesta kecil, kami sering melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang.

Aku duduk di samping Mia, Sora dan yang lainnya sibuk bercakap-cakap tentang pertunjukan tadi.

"Ken, silahkan," Mia menyodorkan segelas coke padaku.

"Ah, terima kasih, Mia."

Saat aku akan mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Mia tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sakit. Tanganku yang akan mengambil gelas, malah menjadi menyenggolnya hinggal tumpah.

"Ah!" Mia kaget.

Pembicaraan pun terhenti, karena kejadian itu.

"Ma…Maaf Mia, biar kubereskan," Kataku sambil mengelap tumpahan coke di karpet dengan tissue. Rasa sakitnya belum hilang tapi aku berusaha menahannya di depan mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ken?" Tanya Mia.

"Ya, aku hanya sedikit bersemangat," Jawabku berbohong.

Pesta pun dimulai kembali, Anna mulai mengeluarkan aksi guyonan-nya yang membuat semua tertawa. Kami larut dalam suasana kegembiraan.

"Sora, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu selesai pertunjukan hari ini," Kataku pada Sora sebelum ia masuk panggung.

"Eh, padaku? Baiklah, dimana?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Di depan pintu gerbang Kaleido Stage," Jawabku dengan yakin.

"Baiklah," Sora tersenyum kembali lalu berjalan menuju panggung.

Sejak dulu aku menyukai Sora, tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku karena yang ada di mata Sora saat dulu adalah panggung Kaleido saja. Tapi kali ini, aku ingin mengungkapkannya, perasaanku, aku sudah siap apapun yang akan Sora jawab, karena aku pikir saat inilah yang terbaik.

Aku menunggu di pintu gerbang Kaleido Stage, ini sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu show selesai, apa Sora masih ganti baju?

Aku pikir dibanding aku menunggu, aku kembali ke dalam gedung. Aku berusaha mencari Sora tapi dia sudah keluar dari ruang ganti, dia juga tidak ada di kantin dan kamarnya. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan ruangan dimana Sora berada saat ini, ruang latihan!

Aku melangkah mendekati ruang latihan, aku mendengar suara dari dalam, sepertinya dia benar-benar ada disini. Saat aku akan membuka pintu, aku melihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka Sora yang sedang melompat, dia tersenyum, lalu disampingnya, ada Leon.

Aku tidak jadi membuka pintu ruangan itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Ken, ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap!"

Teriak ibuku dari bawah membuatku segera beranjak dari mejaku tempat aku biasa menulis laporan pertunjukan Kaleido Stage.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan, disana sudah ada Ibuku dan adik perempuanku Lucy siap menyantap makanan yang ada di meja. Tapi rasa sakit itu muncul lagi.

"Ugh…"

"Ken?" Ibuku mulai heran karena aku tidak melanjutkan langkahku.

Apa ini, rasa sakit ini lebih dari biasanya, tidak berhenti…

Aku terjatuh sambil memegangi dadaku dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Ken!" Ibuku langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiriku yang tergeletak. "Ken! Kau kenapa Ken!"

Pandanganku buyar, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, rasa sakit ini membunuhku.

"Ben! Ben!" Teriak ibuku pada ayah. "Cepat panggil ambulan!"


End file.
